bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Rukia Kuchiki
Rukia Kuchiki (jap. 朽木 ルキア, Kuchiki Rukia?) jest jednym z głównych bohaterów mangi i anime Bleach. To ona wprowadziła Ichigo w świat shinigami, czym wywróciła jego dotychczasowe życie do góry nogami. Druga najpopularniejsza postać w Bleach. Informacje Ogólne Rukia jest shinigami z 13. Dywizji, dowodzonej przez kapitana Jūshirō Ukitake. Jest dość kłótliwa, łatwo ją zdenerwować (szczególnie dobrze wychodzi to Ichigo). Jednak dobrze się rozumieją, wzajemnie pocieszają się w trudnych chwilach i ratują z opresji. Z całą pewnością największą wadą Rukii jest rysowanie: zarówno ludzi i shinigami, jak i pustych oraz wszystko inne przedstawia jako króliczki i misie w okularach słonecznych. Najgorsze jest jednak to, że najwyraźniej lubi rysować. Jej ulubionymi zwierzakami są króliki Chappy, kolekcjonuje rzeczy związane z ich wizerunkiem. Oprócz tego Rukia uczy się nowoczesnego japońskiego czytając komiksy. Jej zachowanie zmienia się razem z miejscem i ludźmi, wśród których się znajduje. W szkole staje się nienaturalnie miła i dziwna, na dodatek mówi innym głosem. Gdy jest wśród przyjaciół, wszystko wraca do normy. Czuje się także odpowiedzialna za Ichigo i często martwi się o niego. Chłopak denerwuje się tym i zawsze mówi, by mu zaufała. Historia Wczesne życie Rukia wychowywała się w Rukongai. Ponieważ opuściła ją siostra, sama dbała o siebie. Razem z Renjim Abaraiem i innymi dziećmi z 78 okręgu zdobywali (czasem kradli) wodę i jedzenie. Początkowo nie chciała zostać�Shinigami jednak po śmierci trójki przyjaciół razem z Renjim postanowiła wstąpić do Akademii Shinigami. Dostała się do drugiej grupy (Renji do pierwszej - najlepszej). Wkrótce potem dostała propozycje wstąpienia do rodziny Kuchiki, i za namową Abaraia przyjęła ją. Dzięki tej decyzji szybciej ukończyła szkołę i bez egzaminów została przyjęta do 13 dywizji Tam zaprzyjaźniła się z porucznikiem dywizji Kaienem Shibą. Kiedy jego żona została opętana przezHollowa razem z nim i kapitanem wyruszyła by unicestwić pustego. Kiedy jednak ten opętał porucznika Rukia przebiła go mieczem. Po rozpoczęciu fabuły Bleach Podczas swojej pierwszej samotnej wyprawy do świata ludzi przypadkiem spotyka Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo zostaje zaatakowany przez potwora - hollowa, który ścigał go pragnąc jego bardzo silnej duszy. Rukia widząc co się dzieje, pozwala chłopakowi obronić siebie i rodzinę i przekazuje mu swoje moce. Tym samym obliguje go do pracy w charakterze substytuta shinigami czyli do walki z hollowami oraz wysyłania dobrych dusz, plusów, do zaświatów. Rukia zostaje na Ziemi dłużej niż to z początku planowała, czekając aż jej moc się zregeneruje. Jednocześnie czuwa ona nad Ichigo i jego przejętymi od niej obowiązkami Boga Śmierci, poznając przy tym jak wygląda ludzkie życie. W wyniku wielu wspólnych przeżyć poznaje na Ziemi kilku nowych przyjaciół, do których bardzo szybko się przywiązuje (stara się tego jednak specjalnie nie okazywać). Ku zdziwieniu Rukii pojawiają się poważne trudności z przywróceniem mocy i musi ona zostać na Ziemi kilka miesięcy, o wiele za długo nawet jak na plan awaryjny. Jak się okazuje, nie wolno jej tak długo wizytować świata ludzi bez specjalnego zezwolenia (którego Rukia nie posiada). Ponadto oddała swą moc człowiekowi, co w kodeksie shinigami jest poważnym wykroczeniem... Jej gigai nie jest zapisane w oficjalnych rejestrach Soul Society, stąd służby Bogów Śmierci przez długi czas mają problem żeby ja namierzyć i ściągnąć z powrotem do domu. Nic jednak nie trwa wiecznie i zostaje ona w końcu zlokalizowana. W celu ściągnięcia jej z powrotem do Soul Society, na Ziemie wyruszają kapitan 6 dywizji - Kuchiki Byakuya, jej przybrany brat, i porucznik (vice- kapitan) tejże dywizji - Abarai Renji, dawny przyjaciel. Mimo oporu ze strony Ichigo, Rukia wpada w ich ręce i zostaje doprowadzona przed władze Soul Society, które wydają nań wyrok niewspółmiernie wysoki do wartości przewinienia - karę śmierci. Ichigo i przyjaciele wyruszają jej na ratunek, dając tym początek wielkiej przygody w Soul Society, zakończonej bardzo intrygującym finałem. Zdolności Rukia nie wydaje się na początku silnym shinigami. Jednak gdy odzyska swoje moce dowiadujemy się, że posiada jednak shikai i mogłaby być nawet zastępcą dowódcy oddziału (porucznikiem). Niestety, jej brat Byakuya dopilnował aby do tego nie doszło. Oprócz tego potrafi posługiwać się magią - Kidou. Renji uważa, że jest ona pożyteczna ze względu na swoją szybkość. Zanpakutou Nazywa się�''Sode no Shirayuki'' (袖白雪, Biały Śnieg z Rękawa) i zaliczany jest do najpiękniejszych lodowych zanpakutou w całym Soul Society. Po uwolnieniu swojego miecza, staje się on całkowicie biały, a do rękojeści przymocowaną ma długą, białą wstęgę. Shikai Ataki Sode no Shirayuki to tak zwane "tańce" (舞 - mai): *Taniec pierwszy, Biały Księżyc (初の舞・月白 - Some no Mai, Tsuki Shiro) stwarza na ziemi okrąg o sporej średnicy, który zamraża wszystko co znajduje się w nim, zarówno na ziemi jak i w powietrzu. *Taniec kolejny, Białe Fale (次の舞・白漣 - Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren) emituje z ostrza olbrzymią, zamrażającą falę. *Trzeci taniec, Biały Miecz (参の舞・白刀 - San no Mai, Shirafune) pozwala "odtworzyć" lub wydłużyć złamany miecz z pomocą lodu, przebijając wszystko, co znajdzie się na jego drodze. Kuchiki, Rukia